True Feelings(SNTxRookieGizmo)(Fixed)
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: Based off of SNT forces, by Courtney (project SNT). the war with eggman is now going through the after effects. Rookie, aka Gizmo, gets a chance to visit SNT'S dimension for the second time. (his first was when returning her dress.) SNT finds herself in a fight with her own being. but after some talk, SNT realizes something. True love can still be reached. And she knows who it is.


Before I start this, I have a little explanation. The YouTuber, Courtney (project SNT) uploaded the video SNT Forces about a month ago. It follows her sonic OC, SNT, getting stuck in the forces dimension. She meets many of the Sonic cast there.

(Edit: ok, so I just watched My Brother's Side, and now I guess I have to change rookie's real name to Gizmo. So... Yeah. I had to edit it, to make the fix feel right. I still loved the side story regardless, Courtney! Fanstatic job!)

if you already watched it, go on down to the fanfic. Anyways, I decided to made this because

A. There were many comments wanting it to either be cannon or have fan works of them, and

B. The ones I have found don't have much effort put into them(my honest opinion). If you need more clarity on Courtney's OC, I suggest you watch SNT forces. Enjoy!

"ever since we met, something about me changed. I'm still what everyone calls perfect, flawless, beautiful. But, you showed me something I've haven't craved till now. To be normal."

...

The wind blew through the wolf's fur as he grappled from one construction zone to the next. Passing by, he could only catch a glimpse of the teamwork and kindness that was spreading from one creature to the next. This is Gizmo, or, who he is most known as, Rookie. The war with Eggman was finally over, and even if he didn't do much in the physical world, Rookie was now proud of what he did. Sure, it was SNT who saved the day, but Rookie knew that if it wasn't for him, she could haven't done it. As he swung by, many locals waved to him. He simply smiled back, and kept on going. He finally swung around a column, which would later be a wall of a building, and onto the top of it. He deeply inhaled the fresh air. He exhaled, and smiled to himself. The cool wind seemed to blow through him. "Sometimes I can't believe we pulled that off." He said to himself. Looking over the land was depressing, yet reassuring. Once standing homes and buildings were small piles of rubble. But, new structures were seemingly rising all around the world. This was home. Rookie adjusted his glasses, and grappled to the next construction zone.

Sonic was helping tails and knuckles clean up some debris near the resistance's base. "I'm so glad it's all over." Tails remarked to Sonic, picking up a small slab of concrete. "I knew we would win. It just took teamwork and friendship, that's all." Sonic replied, and helped tails carry the slab to the pile of debris. "And thanks to that one kid. If it wasn't for her, we would all have been dead." Knuckles commented. "Yeah." Sonic's mind started to drift off. his face had a dreaming look to it.

"Special..."

Sonic blushed. "She was something." Just then, Rookie swung into the scene. "Gizmo!" Tails flew over to him. "We haven't seen you in a while. How's it going buddy?" Sonic walked up to him alongside Tails and Knuckles. "Everything is great. I've just been around, helping anyone I can." Rookie smiled, and started walking with the three of them into the base. There was some silence until Knuckles spoke up.

"I still don't understand why that girl never told us about you." Rookie looked up at him as they entered the elevator to the main floor. "I guess she didn't want you guys to know until the war was over. It was a secret, after all." Rookie guessed. The elevator door opened and They all entered the base, which was abuzz with many of Sonic's friends and civilians who were happy to just relax a bit. "but why?" Sonic leaned on the side of some boxes and put his hand on his chin. 'She wouldn't try to hide something. She had nothing to hide.'

"Special..."

'Unless she...' Sonic's eyes widened. He grimaced, and looked over at Rookie. 'How could she? I'm the handsome one. I have a personality. What does Gizmo have that I don't? 'Sonic's frown deepened. 'no. That can't be true. Could it?'

"Uh, sonic? You alright?" Sonic snapped out of it and looked at Tails, then Rookie. "yeah Tails. I'm fine." Tails frowned with concern and walked away to the storage room. Knuckles was talking with Rookie while Sonic stood beside them. but Sonic wasn't listening. He was thinking about how he could win SNT. If she came back, that is. After a while, tails appeared around the corner. "Gizmo? It's ready." Rookie's and knuckles' conversation paused, and Rookie's face lit up. "ok! I'm coming!" He turned back to Sonic and Knuckles. "gotta run! Tails made a new invention for me." Rookie turned to Tails and walked back into the elevator with him. "bye!" "bye, Rookie." Knuckles teased. "bye." Sonic said somberly. The doors closed and up they went.

When they both got out of the facility, they started talking. "is everything okay with Sonic? He was fine when we greeted each other, but then he turned all sour." Tails sighed. "I don't know. It seems that every time you come to visit, he gets moody." "that's interesting." Rookie commented.

"Anyways," Tails changed the subject, "I finished the portal device." Tails pulled out a small square from literally nowhere. it had a 2 buttons on it and an antenna. "It didn't take long, I just had to weak a few things from the original." Rookie took the device from Tails. "You can now make a portal that will stay open longer, and if you need to, you can make another portal to get home. " Rookie nodded, and grinned. "hopefully it's not as glitchy as the last one I used to visit her dimension." The two laughed, and Rookie slid the square onto his wrist. He pressed a button, and a portal appeared. He started walking towards it. "Hey." Rookie stopped and turned his head. "Tell SNT I said hi." He nodded once again. "I will. See you later." He walked into the portal and it closed. "Go get her, tiger." Tails smiled to himself.

"Did you tell your mom?" SNT was talking to Cream in Tails' house. It had been about two weeks since SNT had that adventure, and everything was back to normal. Or, what was considered normal for SNT. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table, enjoying a snack of milk and cookies. Sonic was staring at SNT, Shadow was looking down at the floor, blushing, and Amy avoided SNT's eyes, though she sometimes looked at her with an angry, flustered, face. "Yeah, but she said it was okay. You can't keep everything clean all the time." Cream replied, and bit into her cookie. SNT breathed a sigh of relief. "that's good. Just tell her I'll try to be more careful next time." Cream grinned and finished her milk. "I'll tell her."

'It was nice of Rookie to give me back the dress. Even if I wasn't there when he did.' SNT stared into her milk. 'He was always nice. He never saw me as the most perfect person and liked me for that. He liked me for myself. He was the only one who actually got to know me.'

'He treated me normal.'

'But, even then, there was something about Rookie when we first met that... attracted me to him.' SNT quietly gasped with realization. She stood up slowly, catching the attention of everyone. "I've got to go. I'm going to try to... reconnect with someone." She ran out of the kitchen and out of the house into the garage. "what is she up to?" Shadow asked. Sonic jumped up from his chair and followed. "SNT, wait!" Sonic stopped in front of the garage doorway. SNT was looking at the portal machine. "Only if I could activate it somehow..."

"Stay away from Tails's machine." Sonic cautioned. "Even someone as flawless as you could get hurt." Then, Something deep inside SNT rose up through her. ' being normal...' "I'm...I'm not meant to be!" She snapped. She didn't know where this anger came from at the moment, but she didn't care. "You are not supposed to worship me like I am a god! I just want to be treated normal!" This took Sonic aback. "Wh-what-" SNT's sigh stopped Sonic in between his words. She looked at him and closed her eyes. "I... I just need some alone right now." Sonic said nothing. He looked down, guilty. His friends were standing close by, shocked. Sonic turned away, and with his voice barely at a whisper, whimpered, "come on guys. She needs time..." He walked off into the other room. Everyone followed slowly behind, except for Tails.

He glanced back at SNT, her face now calm. "Tell them I said sorry. I was angry about something else, not them." Tails nodded, and trailed behind them. SNT was all alone now. She peered back at the machine. "If only..." She Looked down at her feet. "Maybe He could tell me what to do." She was silent for the next minute. Then she heard it. Glitching. it was quiet, like a soft murmur. The sound turned into a quiet hum, and a small purple pixel appeared on the machine's border. SNT looked up, but didn't turn around to face machine. Could it be?... The portal appeared, and SNT herd someone's footsteps. The humming stopped, and the portal closed.

"Hey... Missed me?" It was. SNT grinned wide, and turned to see Rookie. She run up and hugged him. "Rookie! You came!" Rookie blushed a little. "Yeah. Just wanted to check in on you." He hugged her back. And, for the first time, SNT felt red coming to her cheeks. When they broke away, Rookie spoke first. "So, how have you been?" SNT's smile wilted. "Not that great, to be honest." Rookie frowned. "What's up?" SNT sighed and looked down. "You know that...Special energy that makes people attracted to me?" Rookie walked over to one of the work tables and slightly leaned back. "What about it?" "Well... I'm just... Tired of the attention." SNT looked down at Rookie's shoes as she spoke. "Sure, it's nice, but, I'll never know what their true feelings are. My energy always gets in the way. I guess that's kind of why I hate myself so much sometimes." SNT's voice grew faint. "And why I love..." Rookie stood straight, with a concerned, yet curious look. "I just... I just don't want to be perfect!" SNT yelled, causing Rookie to look at her in surprise. she sniffed, a tear running down her face, and rookie walked over to her.

"Rookie, ever since we met, something about me changed. I'm still what everyone calls perfect, flawless, beautiful." They both faced each other. But, you showed me something I've haven't craved till now. To be normal." SNT touched Rookie's hand, and held it. Rookie tried to hold a blush back, but to no avail. "You've been the first person to show me a normal, real guy. " SNT found herself blushing once again. Rookie had now realized this. It was his turn to speak. "Listen, I'll never know what it's like to be you, to be the one who is good at everything. But, sometimes, you need to let someone else have the spotlight. Have you ever thought of that?" SNT shook her head. "No... I always just wanted to help. to do the right thing. I just end up being the most remembered."

"And I can understand that." Rookie and SNT were now holding hands. "What you have to understand is how to let everyone else get a chance. It might be hard, but you will find it more rewarding when somebody else gets the glory."

SNT simply nodded. Rookie smiled bashfully. This whole time, he noticed SNT blushing, and he also knew that he was blushing the whole time. They both looked into each other's eyes. SNT finally noticed that Rookie was blushing. "Oh no, Is my energy doing that?" She thought aloud. "No. it isn't. I... I know how you feel about me now." Rookie's blush turned crimson. SNT's blush grew hotter. "It's-it's that easy to see?" He started deep into her eyes. "Yeah." they both leaned closer and closer to one another. You can guess what happens next. They kissed softly, taking it all in. For SNT, it was a better feeling than saving all the world, not to mention her first official kiss. For Rookie, it was his first kiss as well, and he felt like he could drift off into space. The both of them felt joy and happiness. And, for the moment, it felt like the special energy SNT had was gone, replaced by actual feeling. As the kiss grew stronger, and rookie placed on arm around her waist, and his other hand on her cheek. SNT rapped her arms around him. They kissed for a little longer until they had to stop for air. "I'm guessing this was your first kiss?" SNT asked, with a dreamy look. they were still in an embrace. "Yep." Rookie replied, his eyes half-lidded. "By the way, my actual name is Gizmo." "I think I'll keep using Rookie." They touched noses, and smiled lovingly.

Meanwhile, tails was watching them from the door. "Wow. I can't believe it. If I told Sonic about this, he would freak out."

The other tails in Gizmo's dimension had found a way to watch as well. He smugly smiled. "Oh Gizmo, you lucky wolf, you."

Hope you enjoyed this! Special thanks to Courtney (project SNT) for bringing this strange OC into the light and for making SNT forces. I hope she doesn't mind I used her OC. Write you later!


End file.
